


Did You Need A Ride?

by DarkEyedDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, College!AU, M/M, Motorcycles, protest rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEyedDreamer/pseuds/DarkEyedDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel finds himself running from security guards and happens to find a cute guy with a motorcycle who is happy to become his getaway driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Need A Ride?

It was supposed to be a simple peace rally. Or, that's what Castiel's friend had told him when she asked him come. She'd been working on organizing it for months and (even though Castiel wasn't entirely sure on what the cause was, he had asked but she'd rambled on so much it only served to confuse him) she wanted him to come and see all the work she'd put into it. The way she put all that work into keeping it a secret from the school officials- or anyone who would tell the school officials- and the way she seemed so passionate about her cause impressed the blue eyed male. And the fact that she claimed it would be completely peaceful, and mostly legal, made it seem like way more fun than spending another night in.

Really, when he thought about it she could have just lied to him to get him to agree to come; she did say she wanted more people to show up. Castiel had known somewhere deep inside of him that there was probably going to be more to the peace rally than what she said, he wasn't stupid after all. In fact, according to his grades, he was pretty smart. But had Castiel known just how unpeaceful the protest was going to turn out, he would have opted to stay in his dorm and study for the test he knew he was going to pass anyway. It would have been much safer.

To his credit, Castiel did decide to come, despite his better judgement. He wanted to be a loyal friend, even if he knew it was a terrible idea. He spent a good hour or two wandering around, watching the people smiling, and others holding signs to loudly display their beliefs, they were mostly short and simple but Castiel still didn't entirely understand what this cause was.

A few kids were smoking something that didn't look like a cigarette, passing it around in a circle, but they seemed to be the worst of the entire rally, which was something he could deal with. Castiel made sure to avoid them, though. He didn't need to get his clothes smelling of weed. That really wasn't something he'd care to explain.

The security guards arrived after a few hours, something which didn't really surprise anyone. They weren't technically supposed to be on the property at all- even if it was otherwise unused. It was next to the main building, so many people could see them, but it was a blocked off area that no one was supposed to be near, much less hosting a rally on.

That's when the peace rally stopped being so peaceful. Rocks were thrown and insults were hurled. Mostly the kids calling the guards ignorant and other words that Castiel would much rather not speak out loud. In all honesty, he really should have seen it coming. But he hadn't, and that was why he was in the predicament that was presented before him. He planned on just talking to security, getting scolded, then leaving. That was, until he saw the handcuffs. They were arresting people! It took another moment for him to realize they weren't just arresting the ones throwing rocks, but everyone. Even the quiet kids like himself.

That was all it took for Castiel's mind to change. He was NOT going to be arrested for coming to a "peace" rally that he didn't even know the cause of. That wasn't even fair! So he did what anyone in his position would have done. He walked away, as stealthily as he possibly could manage, slipping under the caution tape that told them to stay off the property, and walking along the grass as if he was walking to class. He never looked back once.

That was, until he heard a loud voice. "Hey kid, stop!" He glanced back to see a guard walking towards him, and that's all it took for him to book it. He heard the officer running to catch up with him, and that only made him run faster.

Castiel panicked, looking for a place to hide. He wasn't the fastest runner, sports weren't really his forte. He was a reader. He didn't do much physical activity, except for lugging his books around campus. He knew the guard would catch up with him, it was only a matter of time. But damn it if he wasn't going to put up a fight. This was already resisting arrest added to whatever crime he'd apparently committed in the first place, so he really had nothing to lose.

Then, he was on the sidewalk, his sneakers slapping against the pavement. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. He was absolutely screwed and he knew it. He didn't want to look back, he was afraid to see how close the guard was getting. And then... just like a gift from God. There it was.

A man, who looked about Castiel's age but it was hard to tell from behind, was sitting on a motorcycle, looking like he was getting ready to drive off. Without hesitation he sped up, unaware he could even do so. It must have been the adrenaline. Yeah, that had to be it. He didn't even run this fast while doing the mile in high school, and he'd only grown less athletic since then.

He didn't even stop to think about how weird it probably was when he hopped on the back of the motorcycle, nor did he think about it when he yelled. "Drive!"

If he'd had the chance to think about it, he might have realized how weird, and possibly dangerous, it was and maybe taken the chance with running. The driver on the other hand, probably thinking there was a masked murderer chasing them, didn't hesitate to take off, even with the extra passenger. The way he reacted made it seem like he did it everyday and it was a normal occurrence by now. It almost made Castiel wonder what the other male normally did.

"Where to?" Came the voice from ahead of him. It was deep, and rather attractive sounding even over the wind, which was something Castiel really shouldn't have noticed because this was a really bad time to be thinking about how your getaway driver was attractive sounding.

At the word getaway driver, Castiel winced slightly, but brushed it off. He remembered the man had asked him a question, and quickly replied. "Anywhere but here."

"Can do."

* * * *

By the time the man stopped the motorcycle, Castiel had plenty of time to start worrying over the situation. He'd just gone on property he wasn't supposed to be on, run from the security guards at his college, and to top it all off got on a bike with an absolute stranger and told him to drive to an unknown destination. He was now alone with said stranger, at a very deserted looking lake, in an area he had no idea about. Needless to say, he was mentally freaking out and wondering why he didn't take his chances with the guard. This guy could be a serial killer for all he knew, at least the guard probably wouldn't stab him or something.

"You getting off, or do you plan on staying there?" A sudden voice snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up to see, who he presumed, was the man who'd been driving for the past twenty minutes. There was no one else around, at least.

If Castiel had thought the man's voice was attractive, it was nothing compared to the rest of him. He was a bit lean, but with clear muscle peaking out from underneath his shirt. His skin was tanned from clear time in the sun, but the tan did nothing to hide the freckles on his face, which were a lot hotter than Castiel remembered freckles being. They just looked so amazing on him. His hair was blondish brown, a color Castiel didn't actually see too often, or maybe it just looked different on him. But his eyes- his eyes, which were staring at him expectantly, were a beautiful shade of green.

Overall, this boy was gorgeous.

Maybe getting on the back of his motorcycle wasn't such a bad idea after all. Castiel hesitated, getting off the bike with a sheepish smile when he realized he was still being stared at. Maybe this man just realized how weird Cas was for doing this. Maybe he thinks he's a freak. Castiel nearly winced. Maybe he should try his luck hitchhiking back to campus.

"So, are you going to tell me your name, or am I going to have to guess?" The man asked, leaning backwards against a tree as he gave Castiel a once-over.

Castiel could feel himself blush, and glanced down at his shoe. "Uh, sorry, my name's Castiel." He said, thanking everything in the universe that he didn't stutter when he spoke.

"Nice name, it's... different." The green eyed male said, giving him a slight smile that only made him look even hotter. Not that Castiel noticed, of course. That was the last thing he was thinking of. "I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you..." Castiel said quietly, thinking that was probably the worst (and dorkiest) thing to say at the moment but not knowing what else he really could say. 'Thanks for helping me not get arrested?'

"So who exactly were you running from?" The man, Dean, asked. There was a small smile still etched on his face and a sparkle in his eyes like he couldn't wait to hear the answer.

Castiel hesitated, but decided the least he could do was explain. He did, after all, technically make him an accomplice. Not that it mattered too much, though; he doubted that the security guards were going to try and track him down. That would require too much effort on their part for something that was really not worth it at all. And even if they did, the only person who knew Castiel was there was his friend, who was anything but a snitch. Thanks to Dean, Castiel just got off free and clear.

"...Campus security." Castiel replied reluctantly. He wasn't a good liar, so why even bother?

Dean let out a low whistle, a soft laugh following shortly after it. "What in God's name did you manage to do while wearing a tie?" He asked in amusement.

"Please do not use the Lord's name in vain." As soon as the words were uttered, Castiel winced visibly. "Sorry, I grew up in a really Catholic home, force of habit." He apologized.

Thankfully, rather than be annoyed with him, Dean snickered. "Sounds rough."

"About as bad as it could have been." The playful tone in Cas's voice didn't match his words. His home HAD been pretty Catholic, to a bruising point, really. But that was all behind him now, so might as well laugh it off.

"So, about that security guard?" Dean asked in amusement, thankfully not prying about his home. According to his psychology teacher, that would mean Dean also didn't want to speak of his own- and therefore changed the subject before he could ask. Castiel made a note of it.

"My friend's peace rally became less peaceful than originally intended." Castiel explain with a small huff of annoyance, running his hand through his hair.

"So the peace rally turned into you becoming a fugitive in our college?" Dean snorted, giving him a small smile. "Sounds like a pretty successful rally to me."

"My friend will be happy to find you think so." Castiel replied with a soft laugh of his own.

"Will she be happy to know I'm your new getaway driver?" Dean laughed, smiling at him with amusement sparkling in his green eyes.

"I don't know, I'll be sure to ask her when she calls me to bail her out of jail." Castiel replied a bit wistfully, but a proud smile on his face nonetheless. "She would not have run, and if my intuitions are correct she went down with the protests."

"Sounds like a great girl." Dean laughed, but the statement seemed genuine, so Castiel didn't take offense.

Castiel looked over at the motorcycle. "That's a nice bike, by the way." Castiel replied, trying not to seem self involved.

"Thanks, it's for sale if you want it. I fix up anything with an engine and sell it to make extra cash." Dean explained with a shrug.

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully. "Seems like an interesting job."

"I can make my own hours and it's a nice way to make money, so yeah it's pretty cool I guess." Dean nodded, giving him a small smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Do you just drive what you're working on before you sell it?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean shook his head almost instantly, and for a moment the look on his face suggested Castiel had somehow offended him. "No way! I usually drive my Baby. I only took this to classes today to make sure it worked well enough to sell." He scoffed.

Castiel smiled in amusement, tilting his head as if seeing Dean in a whole new light. "Ah, so you're one of those people who names their cars. Interesting."

"Your damn right I do. She's more than a car, she's a 1967 Chevy Impala with the original black paint." Dean informed him, and Castiel bit back a laugh.

"Oh? Maybe you should show me it sometime."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're into cars?" He asked, his tone slightly disbelieving.

"No." Castiel admitted readily. "But I'm into extremely hot car owners." He added with a blush painted on his cheeks. Where had that come from?

Dean seemed just as surprised, but recovered with a smirk. "Oh? Well then maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

The moment was shattered by the 'ping' of Castiel receiving a text. It was from his friend's roommate, who did in fact need someone to pick her up from the jail. He sighed. "Maybe later? Friendship duties."

Dean nodded knowingly. "Is that a promise?"

Castiel smiled, and before he could talk himself out of it he leaned forward and kissed Dean quickly. "Now it's sealed with a kiss."

Dean smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist. "I think I'm going to need a bit more than a peck to believe it." He said with mock innocence.

Castiel found he was happy to comply with the request.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests if you want and I promise I'll take a look at all of them (and probably do most of them because I'm so into fanfics), I'll also be competing in the Destiel Big!Bang so if you follow me you can look forward to that ^^ and if not, I guess you might see it still if you pay attention to the Big!Bang. (If you don't know what it is I cannot recommend it more. So many fics in one place... o.o)


End file.
